


你是我最愚蠢的一次浪漫

by chisei



Series: Backpacker [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	你是我最愚蠢的一次浪漫

 

 

  
截至圣诞节前一个月，他们住的那间house室友们已经换了好几拨人，Tony与Peter俨然成了house的元老级室友。离开的那些人里，有的飞往其他城市或国家，像个流浪的行者继续终点未知的旅程，有的则因为找到新工作或者遇见志同道合的新朋友而搬往新住处。世上的离散与相遇从不需要理由。  
但曾花时间在客厅里与彼此畅谈人生，拎着啤酒瓶将平生吹得天花乱坠绝无仅有，在需要帮助的时刻伸出援手，又或者是做菜发现少调味料或食用油甚至是食材时、只要讲一声就任君自取的信任，那些都是在共同生活时积累下来的情谊，即使随着时间距离而沉淀，在某些特定时刻他们仍会想起彼此。

Tony与Peter的关系并没有摆到台面上公开，可在嘉年华会那阵子与他们同住的室友或多或少察觉他们关系的转变。这或许得归咎於他们在明光烁亮的烟火秀上肆无忌惮的亲吻。他们选的位置虽然在角落，世界那么小，总会戏剧性的突然冒出个谁谁认识的某某人在某个地方认出正在接吻的男孩们是他们。  
Peter起初没怎么发觉这一点，他仍是house里那个勤奋的管家，可对直接热情的姑娘难以招架但已有底气去拒绝强加於他或Tony身上那些他们不喜欢的事物。那时候house的室友们最多是在他跟Tony一起去超市采买完，一前一后拎着满满的塑胶袋进屋时会忽然停住谈话，好像Peter和Tony踩到无形的开关，而等Peter回头看他们才又若无其事地继续刚才的话题；又或者是在Peter煮饭时，会有人打趣他们感情真的好得不像认识不到半年的室友，Peter靦腆地笑说那是因为Tony是个好人啊，好得他很喜欢很喜欢的人。对方也就笑了笑没多说什么。  
义大利姑娘在嘉年华会结束的一个月后，站在客厅的矮桌上向大家宣布她就要去内陆地区了，去看看世界的肚脐是什么样的，去看看用骆驼取代赛马的比赛现场。他们一一向义大利姑娘献上祝福的拥抱，连Tony都被Peter从房间拉出来睡眼惺忪地排在拥抱的列队中，但义大利姑娘拒绝了Tony的拥抱，她只愿意让Peter拥著她，贴在他的脖颈间说你真是太坏了明明知道我喜欢他却要装蒜。Peter再迟钝，那一瞬间背脊都发了凉，像有人往他背后倒了盆冰水。但姑娘很快就放开他，继续与其他人道別。  
他回了房有些失魂落魄，Tony哼了声问他是不是舍不得那个姑娘，Peter烦躁的抓了抓头发跟他说不是这样的，她知道我们的事了。  
这句话让Tony闭上嘴，沉默地看着他。他们交往后有著不明说的默契，那就是不公开他们真正的关系，踏出那扇紧闭的门，他们就是別人眼里感情要好互相帮助的室友。烟火秀里的他们随着阳光而隐没在阴影里。那是Peter的意思。Peter不想成为別人的话题，即使他认为自己喜欢上Tony并非因为性別。  
反正她要走了。Tony丟下这句话就去外头抽烟。Peter从窗户看见Tony拿了一根他卷好的烟给同样在外头的义大利姑娘，而义大利姑娘大鸣大放的笑容在月光里收敛得沉稳平静，他们说话的声音并未特別压低，但在Peter就只是嗡嗡的低鸣，他听不清楚。自始至终Tony都和那姑娘保持著距离，即使姑娘指著他们房间的窗户，有些激动地说着什么，Tony只是朝她指的方向站了一步，挡住姑娘似要透过窗户直指Peter的目光与言语。  
他们俩的关系仍然未宣之于众。

还住在附近的前室友们跑来找他们，说异国的圣诞节不会下雪，但有更白花花的沙滩在等着他们去庆祝，问他们要不要去某个设有海港的小镇，那儿有个圣诞节的特別市集，有很多有趣的摊子与流动小贩。更重要的是，沙滩外有个广场，他们可以先去逛市集再去BBQ，吃饱就去海里玩顺便消化消化。多么阳光明媚热情四射的圣诞节啊，其他地方可是遇不到的！  
Peter近期才搬来的新室友，一个身材火辣的红发姑娘正好从外头进来，听见他们的话露出微笑加入他们鼓吹Tony和Peter的行列，沙哑又腔调浓厚具高辨识度的女嗓低低笑着附和他们：我会去那里摆个小摊子，你们去逛市集的话可以来找我，若有携女伴我可以为你们提供特別服务－－至於是什么摊位我就先不说了，记得来找我。她从紧致的皮裤口袋里掏出几张雾黑烫红铜色字体的名片给他们。上头只写了一行名字：Natasha Romanoff。  
Tony知道圣诞节被安排了这项活动后，有点无奈地问Peter他们到底为什么对在house后院外的地方BBQ这么狂热？上次抓螃蟹没抓到只能去吃炸鱼薯条还不够吗？  
Peter耸耸肩表示他也不知道，但随后神秘兮兮地说Nat居然要去那个圣诞市集摆摊，你就不好奇她做什么的吗？  
Tony没好气地回他：去了不就知道了。

Peter从水果工厂辞职是在确定得到嘉年华会的工作后，当初他只打算从那儿赚够三个月的薪水就去这个国家的最南方，一个被从那儿开始旅程的室友夸为仙境的小岛。只是嘉年华会的惊喜打乱他的算盘，为此他取消了原本预定好的机票与船票，却始终没有告诉Tony这件事。  
他不确定自己在害怕什么，或许是他还没心理準备能与Tony分別后还能维持对他的情感，又或许是他希望Tony能与他一起去那个让他心生向往的小岛又担心被拒绝。  
Tony在他眼中一直是一副不需要谁的强盛姿态，昂著高贵的头颅，迳自往想要到达的方向提步前进，而他仅仅是一个恰好与Tony行在某一段相同路程的旅伴。他想他们迟早分道扬镳，只希望那天別来得太快。

Natasha是个魅力惊人的神秘姑娘，这点不只体现在她性感的。她时常坐在客厅里翻著牌，以勾人烟嗓宣读室友们挑选出的牌面，其他人像小鸡一样围绕在她身边仔细聆听。好几次她倒在沙发上抽洗牌卡，懒洋洋地喊Peter来选一张，Tony都会从中拦截，被Nat笑说他们俩就是Babysitter与Babyboy的组合，前者嘲讽Tony像只老母鸡总是形影不离地看顾著脸嫩的Peter，然后两人毫不留情的唇枪舌战起来，但他们同时又是关系十分不错的酒友，能够与Natasha拼灌伏特加到最后的只有Tony。  
Natasha的行李箱里还有些加工好的叶子，她曾经在Peter卷烟时给了他一点，Peter当时婉拒她的好意，事后却发现有些恍惚的Tony为此难得对Tony发脾气，Tony搂住他的腰抬头咬著他的脖颈漫不经心地说那只是微乎其微的量根本不会上瘾，就跟poppy seed cake差不多意思。  
他还想说点什么，舌头已经被Tony的两根手指扯住搅弄，隔着轻薄的睡衣被掐著乳尖时他生气地搥著Tony的肩膀要Tony放开，这想干点什么的目的太明显了，但当某人的牙齿残忍地轻咬住因为刺激而微微抬头的顶端时他只能按住Tony的头，任由他将自己腿间弄得一塌糊涂后，跪趴在床沿咬著棉被不敢喊出声，深怕跟他衣服一样轻薄的隔板会洩漏出他们正在干的好事。Tony咬著他的耳壳，一边呼吸急促地让他好好忍住，一边企图将自己全部挤进他里头。胀满的疼痛与刺激的快感不断交替在他身上游走。Peter能做的只有在Tony扳过他的头亲吻他时，将哭泣与呻吟混著唾液送入Tony嘴里。

Peter怀疑Natasha知道他和Tony的关系了，他注意到Natasha总是在Tony分开他与Natasha时露出不一般的笑容，但他并没有像那次面对义大利姑娘的嗔怒而将不安完整反馈到Tony身上。  
平心而论，若不是她表现出来的那样神秘，Natasha确实是个谈吐风趣又见多识广的好室友，提出的意见往往一针见血，给予的建议又十分有用，Peter对她的信任甚至只比Tony少了一点。  
Natasha的眼神在Peter看来远比Tony深邃，如果Tony是幽暗天幕里悄声掛起可追寻的微光，那么Natasha就是危险而不可测的万丈深渊，可矛盾的是她又像包含所有秘密的万丈深渊，如滴水入海，如微尘沙漠。是埋葬一切的沉静。

圣诞节那天他们过得跟普通周末没什么两样，睡到十点多才被主揪的夺命连环call给叫醒。好在那个滨海小镇离他们住的地方只有四十多分钟的车程。他们好不容易从遥远的停车场走到跟主揪约好的圣诞市集门口，汹湧的人潮里根本无法识別那群BBQ狂热者的样子，Tony干脆退到旁边店家骑楼发讯息问清楚BBQ集合地点后，就拉着Peter进去市集里逛。  
说是圣诞市集，其实这座老旧的红砖建筑平常周末都固定举办著市集，只是圣诞节多了许多槲寄生圈与带有圣诞气氛的装饰，摊贩与店铺也推出各种带有圣诞节气氛的商品，例如Tony经常光顾的甜点店将他爱吃的金箔蛋糕改做成嵌有金箔条纹的木柴蛋糕，千层乳酪饼被压上雪橇与驯鹿的烙印，市集正中央有名的咖啡店为每一杯咖啡上都免费盖上一层厚厚的鲜奶油与肉桂粉。  
Peter想着等等的BBQ，在有著来这个小镇非买不可美誉的honeycake摊位上买了因应圣诞节推出的party-size，装袋前小声请店员切了一小角，他自己转手拿给因为人群推挤而有点不耐烦的Tony。这个动作成功挽救了Tony已经光靠眼神就能吓退推挤他的老太太的臭脸。  
Babyboy！  
就在他们张望着该从哪个方向出去的时候，忽然有人从后头叫住他们。他们找了一会儿，才在墙上掛满色彩繁复艷丽布幔的摊位看到盘坐在地毯上的Natasha向他们招手。  
Awesome！这是你的摊位吗Nat？你在这当占卜师？  
Natasha没有回答Peter的问题，只让他们脱下鞋踏上地毯，Peter好奇地不住打量她的摊位，但摊位跟Natasha本人一样神秘，完全没有贩售或任何商品的字样。Natasha倚在小矮几上微微笑着任他打量，直到Peter收回视线才拍拍地毯让他们坐下来。  
上次交换礼物的时候我不在，今天就当是送你们一个圣诞礼物吧。  
Tony把右手放到Natasha指定的软垫上，Peter则是被要求伸出左手，他们的手被Natasha靠拢，只能挨着彼此任由Natasha动作。Natasha用一个像是拉花袋的袋子，在他们手上画出密密麻麻的黑色花纹，有些Peter看得出来是花草藤叶，有些则是由几何图形重叠，画到一半时Tony闭上眼低吼著真是够了画完再让我睁开眼好吗，Peter用嘴形告诉Natasha密集恐惧症，他们俩同时为了Tony的痛苦露出狡黠的笑容。  
Natasha为他们画上的花纹布满了手掌、手背及至小臂，甚至连手指除了甲片外的位置都没被放握。终于被通知能张眼的Tony看到那片像是刺青一样的图腾画，皱著眉问Natasha这洗不洗得掉，他可不想每天醒来都看到自己＂精美＂的手臂。  
还得等过几天？Natasha拉着Tony的手搓掉已经完全干燥的一小块位置，黑色的碎屑从Natasha指尖落下，取而代之是浅褐色的花纹。  
Raja。Natasha指著Peter说，后又指著Tony满意地勾起唇角说：而你是Rani。这就是我给你们的圣诞祝福。  
谢了－－红发黑纱的神仙教母。Natasha瞥了他一眼懒得答话。  
噢！Nat你什么时候收摊了给我们打个电话，或许还来得参加BBQ呢？对着Peter还有他的邀请才又重新露出迷人的笑容。Nat向他们挥手，让他们赶紧带着手上的画去找约好的BBQ地点。

烤炉是滨海小镇上的公共设施，只要确保把垃圾收拾好炉面清理好就不会收到可怕的罚单。不想逛市集的人据说一大早就被分派来占据两个相邻的烤炉，还有旁边附有石桌椅的凉亭，他们到的时候其他人早就开始烤了，看到他们各被画得繁复茂密的一只手臂纷纷吹起口哨，说Natasha可真是给你们面子画了这么一大片。  
有些姑娘们也举起她们的手，顶多就只有一小片在手背上的位置。  
Peter早就问了他们的桌子在哪，让其他还没吃起烤肉的人来吃他们带来的honeycake。他们没有像在house那样形影不离，Tony则留在男人的烤炉边，喝着从不远处啤酒厂现扛来的啤酒不著边际的聊天，眼神偶尔会飘向Peter，他被姑娘们围在桌子那里研究著他手上的图案。Tony低头看起自己的手臂，拿了餐巾纸学Natasha将那些干涸的墨痕搓下，直到浅褐色的花纹浮现。他去洗掉那些残留的碎屑时才发现他手掌里的图案环绕着一个披着头纱的女人，小臂上无数图案也都以那个女人的全身像为中心向外扩散。  
Tony借着要换手的名义，高声呼喊Peter来烤炉这里，Peter才得以挣脱姑娘们。Tony趁Peter吃起他帮他烤好的香肠与肉片时看起Peter的左手，果然也有个人像，但Peter手上的是个男人。  
怎么了吗？Peter问他，Tony扯了下嘴角，将这话题随便搪塞过去。  
姑娘们起哄著去玩沙滩排球的时候，有个人说海水挺冰凉的，他要把红酒拿进海里冰镇。那是个愚蠢的主意，但Peter觉得很好玩，拿了两个高脚杯并让Tony拎了一瓶旋盖式的红酒一起冲进海里。溅起的水花与欢呼声同时响起，他们和其他人冲到海水几乎淹至胸口的高度，各自举高酒杯让Tony和另外两个拿着红酒的人为他们斟满红酒，他们在明亮热烈的阳光下，冰凉的海水与咸腥的海风之中，举高泛著血色般艷丽光泽的酒杯，对彼此互道圣诞快乐。

等Peter从海里起来，跟Tony去淋浴设备那里洗掉身上的海水与沙粒，Peter手上的墨迹也不见了。Tony才指著Peter手上那变浅后不甚明显的男人像跟自己手上的女人像，告诉Peter关于Natasha可能对他们开的一个无伤大雅的小玩笑。  
Peter的笑容忽然凝固了。他张开口，想要说点什么又说不出来。Tony看了觉得烦躁，他知道Peter想说什么，他只要从Peter一个忽然回头对上眼的微笑就知道他在找寻自己，那种再明显不过的表情他又怎么可能看不出来。  
他把Peter推进一间空的更衣室里，亲吻那双低垂下而显得晦暗的眼，亲吻在阳光底下晒得热烫的鼻子与脸颊，亲吻还带着红酒涩味与海水咸苦味的嘴唇，他勾著Peter的舌头没有给他说话的时间，一只脚硬是抵在Peter腿间，时重时轻的压着那个脆弱的部位。外头有人走进来，Peter就用力要把他推开，门下的细缝大到可以让外头的人看到半截小腿以下的部分，那些人会看出有两个男孩子在一间更衣室里头并且十分贴近在墙边，连孩子都能知道他们做的好事。  
Tony咬破他男朋友的嘴唇，就像他们第一次错误的接吻方式，又避开了微微破皮的伤口，亲了亲他的嘴角。用著只有他们才能听到的声音呢喃：连新来的Nat都知道我们是什么关系了你还怕別人知道吗？  
他们没有向任何人道別就离开更衣室，几乎是落荒而逃地找到显眼的红色福特，他们甚至连椅子都没能放倒就钻进后座。Peter伏在Tony身上，将已经胀大硬实的阴茎吞入嘴里，尽管抵著咽喉的感觉让他频频有想干呕的反射动作，他仍尽可能收紧口腔以得来Tony舔拭他阴囊与腿根时的含糊赞赏与急切的呻吟。车上并没有準备润滑剂，Tony干脆换了个姿势，让Peter跪在坐椅上并拢双腿，他扶著胀痛的阴茎从Peter的股沟磨蹭了几下，才沿着那道细缝插入Peter腿间，模仿进入后穴时的频率抽插起来，龟头有时候会蹭过后穴的动作竟也让Peter有种自己正在被插入的错觉，但腿间的热疼感又让他知道自己并没有被Tony插入。他只能抵著皮椅，伸手握住自己已经流满透明腺液的阴茎随着Tony的动作上下摩擦，直到两个人将精液抹满整张后座为止。

他们草草用纸巾擦掉自己身上还有坐椅上的精斑与汗液，浓重的味道逼得他们不得不在回家的路上放弃冷气，降下所有的车窗以便冲散他们疯狂举动带来的苦果。  
Peter扭头看着窗外越行越远的灯塔，灯塔下是一座监狱，他们去过那里，还在斩首架上亲吻，一个别扭的俯在木椅上，乌龟似伸长脖子艰困地与对方接吻。如果那时四周有人看着他们，不管伸头缩头都是一把无处可逃的铡刀。那跟现在的他又有什么不一样。  
Tony干脆放弃听音乐了，外头的风声让他连Peter的话都快要听不清楚，但Peter对他说的话他从来没听岔过。  
Peter说他要移动去南边了。不管Tony要不要跟他去，他都要出发。

Peter和Tony是同一天的班机，在西岸认识他们的朋友还留在当地的都来为他们送行，Natasha也在其中，站得远远地倚著某根柱子看他们。  
无止尽的轮番拥抱里就是没有Peter与Tony互拥的那个，Natasha这时候才走上前勾住他们俩的脖子低声说这里的人都知道了你们还要装什么装。Peter摸摸鼻子，Tony也没回话。踏入安检大厅前，Natasha跟Peter落在人群后，他们也没说什么话，只是閒聊著Peter到南方后要做什么，等Tony越过人群喊他再不快点他的班机就要飞走了，Natasha才有点惊异地看着Peter说你们不是搭同一班飞机？  
Peter摇摇头。Tony要回国了，他妈妈打电话来说他爸出了车祸，他得回去帮忙打理家族公司。  
Natasha没再问下去，这种桥段常见得用脚趾可以猜出接下来的发展。  
在航警来驱散他们前，Tony与Peter在入口处向送行的朋友们挥手，Natasha被隐约的光线刺花了眼，稍微瞇起才发现那是他们俩手上的光。

幸好你不是英国人，或者俄罗斯人，我们老家还都刚好在纽约。Tony没头没脑的冒出这句话，让下定决心的Peter有点错愕地转头看他。  
怎么了我有说错吗？从曼哈顿到皇后区可不用过安检厅吧。Tony揉乱他的头发。我差点以为你就要这样什么都还没玩完，就跟我待在这里直到簽证结束为止，那也太蠢了。我从没跟这么蠢的男朋友交往过。  
Peter原本带着的悲壮感伤都被那句蠢男朋友给气得丟到窗外。他抓下Tony的手，气哼哼地说难道你还跟很多聪明的男朋友交往过嘛！  
不。但聪明的女朋友倒是有好几任。Tony大笑。然后才说出某一晚彻夜未眠的原因，一些父子不合却在对方发生意外时归心似箭的琐碎事。  
所以是我浪费了这些时间吗？Peter有点不安又了然，Tony表现得好像他们的分別并不是大事，可能他也跟自己一样觉得迟早有这么一天。  
不。Tony再一次否定他的话。其实是我浪费了那些时间，早知道流点血可以换来叫做Peter Parker的男朋友，假装跌倒撞破头也要加速这个过程。  
我知道你在想什么，Peter。Tony歛起笑意。但这不是我跟你说不要担心，你就会乖乖听我的话不去想的事。所以我庆幸我们至少来自同一个都市……你总会回家吧。

我唯一能想到最愚蠢的做法就是在你的旅程尽头等你。

 

end.

 

 

 


End file.
